The Young Carpenter and The Sadistic Girl
by JustLatte
Summary: A one shot I concocted for the sake of a Crack Pairing Dare. Though, it gets a little less cracky near the end, I still find it pretty funny. Please enjoy this! BoXKate!


"Would you like some more tea Mrs. Numnacker?" Kate asked the huge stuffed bear at the table with her. She smiled sweetly at the bear and blinked for a while.

"You would? Okay, let's fill you up!" Kate rang a bell that was beside her plate on the table.

"Waaaaaaaaitress!" She called and moments later, their server for the evening arrived between Kate and "Mrs. Numnacker".

"Took you long enough…Mrs. Numnacker wants some more tea!"

Bo, in all his maid-outfitted glory, glanced between Kate and the stuffed bear. Hadn't she turned 12 last year?

"Kate…that's a stuffed bear…it doesn't really-"

"Are you talking _back_ to me?" Kate asked in a horrifying tone that made Bo's blood run cold.

"N-no. I just love doing what you want." He said nervously and poured some tea into the bear's cup.

"If you don't mind me saying, Kate. You don't even _like_ playing tea party so _why_ are we doing this?"

Kate turned toward the boy and gave a wide, sadistic-like grin.

"Because I like seeing you suffer in a maid outfit~" She sang.

Bo's eye twitched.

"_I really hope her future self won't be this into S&M role-play." _Bo thought.

Kate suddenly gave a yawn before drinking the Mrs. Numnacker's tea.

"Hey! That was Mrs. Numnacker's!"

Kate gave Bo an inquisitive look.

"Did I just…nevermind."

"I'm bored. C'mon Bo! Let's go take a walk!" Kate exclaimed.

"In _this?"_ Bo then gestured to his frilly maid outfit and Kate gave a sadistic giggle.

"Oh, I thought you _loved_ doing what _I_ want."

He regretted agreeing with the little demon-child.

Without any other words to be exchanged, Kate dragged Bo right out the door as Kate's mother (Samantha) gave Bo a sympathetic glance. Her daughter was always very…eccentric.

Bo hid his face from the villagers he only saw when they had to come down to help with construction work. It was a few years back that he actually met Kate. On an Autumn evening that was as clear as it was cold, which was very cold. She was much younger than him, around 6. He had just turned 10. He was told not to touch anything on account that he was too little, he decided to wander around town and suddenly saw a small girl talking to a turtle at the swamp.

_*Past*_

"_You're really slow ya know. Why even bother trying to get back in the water if you're going to have to come out again?" The young girl had said. He knew the answer to that question, so he decided to help the girl out. He came up and viewed the turtle in front of her as well. _

"_Well, turtles have to bask in the sun at times so they can-"_

"_AHHHHHHHH!" The girl had screamed and bonked Bo on the nose._

"_Ouch! What did I do?" Bo whined._

"_You don't sneak up on a lady like that! Especially the well known Kate!"_

_Bo analyzed Kate._

"_Lady…?"_

_Kate raised her hand to hit him again._

"_No no no no no! You look very much like a lady, Miss Kate."_

"_Miss? You think I'm old or something!"_

"_No! Of course not! You're a very pretty girl!" Bo said and flinched from Kate's hand that came up again. Instead, Kate grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a surprised look._

"_You think I'm pretty?" She asked and Bo blushed._

"_Well umm…"_

"_What's your name?" _

"_B-Bo…" He replied and she began to drag Bo with her._

"_Wh-where are we going?" He asked and she smiled back at him._

"_You're pretty decent Bo so I'm taking you to my favorite place." Kate said._

_Bo was pulled along, all the way to the waterfall. By the time they got there, it was all ready dark. Bo wasn't too worried since he knew that Dale and Luke were having to stay at the Inn for the night._

"_Here it is! My favorite place, at my favorite time…night!" Kate had exclaimed._

"_It's pretty." Bo murmured._

"_How pretty?" Kate asked._

"_Really pretty?" Bo said in a questioning tone. Kate gave a "humph" and stomped away from Bo._

"_What did I do?" Bo asked. Kate turned to Bo and her anger died down a little; however, she was still making a pouty face._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said lowly._

"_I'm leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. Probably around 6 o'clock. Bo replied._

_Kate looked at him._

"_Fine, then I'll just see you off first thing in the morning!" She shouted and ran down the trail._

_Bo was, needless to say, shocked at this girl's reactions to his simple words._

"_Maybe I should…find smarter things to say…" Bo muttered in a shell-shocked state._

_When he had got back to the Inn, Dale had greeted him with some food prepared by the Inn owners while Luke gave him a curious look from his spot next to the Inn owner's son, Rock. They seemed to have hit it off pretty well._

"_Hey, Bo! Where ya been?" Luke called and Rock looked over in his direction now too._

"_I met a new person." Bo said._

"_A new person? That's AWESOME!"_

"_See? This is why I can hang with Luke. Totally knows what awesome is." Rock replied and gave Luke a high-five._

"_So whose you're new and extreme friend?" Luke asked._

_Bo opened his mouth to talk but Rock stopped him._

"_Oh, wait! It's gotta be Hugh, am I right? That little dude is pretty cool. He's seriously gonna be a great opponent in a milk-drinking contest!"_

"_Actually-"_

"_Or, maybe it's that hippie guy! He seems pretty chill." Luke interrupted._

"_The thing is-"_

"_Or maybe it's those-"_

"_**IT'S NOT A GUY!**__" Bo shouted and Luke and Rock gave him a blank look._

"_Her name is Kate! She's a really crazy, pretty, and off-beat girl!" Bo explained and Dale raised an eyebrow at him._

"_You met a girl, Bo? Who woulda thunk!"_

"_Huh?" Bo's mind didn't comprehend the situation at hand._

"_Well well well. Didn't know that Kate could have an admirer from far away." Rock said with a smug grin._

"_Far away? We went to the waterfall together. That's not far away. What's an admirer?" Bo said in exasperation._

"_Way ta go, Bo! She'll be seeing you off in the morning?" Luke asked._

"_Well, yeah. I mean, that's what she insisted but-"_

"_Sounds pretty serious!" Rock said._

"_What's serious? I don't understand anything you guys are saying!"_

_Rock and Luke just kept on talking while Dale kept this happy little grin on his face. Bo, exhausted from dealing with so much in one day, hiked up the stairs to the room they were staying in and crashed into his bed._

"_I've really have to learn smarter words. I can't live like this…" Bo murmured and face planted into his pillow._

_The next morning, they were ready to leave. _

_Bo and Luke were outside, waiting for Dale to finish checking-out so they could be on their way. They would have to travel to Mineral Town to get to the port that went back to Castanet Island._

_Dale finally came out and Bo looked around for any sign of Kate. Luke gave him a pat on the shoulder._

"_Too bad, bud. She must not be able to wake up this early." Luke said._

_The 10-year old did feel a little disappointed that Kate wasn't able to come see him off. They began on their way towards town._

"_BO!" They all heard and turned around. Bo was too late to stop the little girl from tackling him to the ground._

"_Were you just going to leave without letting me say goodbye!" She scolded him._

"_I thought that you-"_

"_Don't think! I can tell that you're not good at it! I should choke you!" Kate screamed and started pounding his chest._

"_OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! SORRY! OW OW!" Bo shouted and Luke and Dale watched on in horror._

_The enraged little girl suddenly stopped and looked him dead in the eye._

"_You better come back!" She said and pinched his nose._

"_Okay! I'll come back!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes! Now please stop hurting me!" Bo whined and Kate hopped off of him. He looked at her, slightly shaken, as he got up and dusted himself off. _

"_Whoa…the lil' chick has got some major extremity to her." Luke murmured._

"_Don't say that!" Bo warned his older colleague. But Kate didn't seem to notice his words; she puffed out her chest towards Bo._

"_You better come back! Or else I'll come and hunt you down!" She proclaimed, making Bo back away in shock._

_After the most dangerous goodbye that Bo had ever experienced, they continued walking toward the city to be on their way home._

_And construction kept going on over in Forget-Me-Not Valley. So guess who kept coming back? And guess who was always there to greet and see Bo off?_

_*End*_

"_BO_! We're here!"

Bo was snapped out of his reminiscing to a very angry Kate.

"Were you just _ignoring_ me?"

"Of course I wasn't! Never!" Bo said in fear as Kate advanced toward him. Kate's angry face quickly melted to a beautiful smile as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"Bo…you've gotten much taller than me. And you still get nervous every time I get angry." Kate pointed out and Bo rolled his eyes.

"Do you _know_ how scary you can get?"

"I've been told…" Kate muttered.

Bo shook his head in amusement and looked around to realize they were at the waterfall that Kate had pulled him to so many years ago.

"Come to think of it…isn't this around the time that we came here together for the first time?"

Kate looked up at Bo and quickly back up at the sky. Her face was a faint pink, but Bo only took it as the cold getting to her cheeks.

"I'm surprised you still remember that, Bo."

"I remember it just as clearly as I remember the goal I had to get as strong as Luke." Bo said.

"You have gotten stronger though! Being a carpenter, you've grown a lot of muscle, or are you just so oblivious to yourself?"

Bo quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, I live with myself every day. I don't exactly notice changes. _You've_ noticed changes in my muscles?"

"W-well I don't see you between certain periods of time…so a lady of my stature tends to notice these things. Of course, _you_ probably don't notice anything." Kate said with an air of arrogance to her.

"You used to have pig-tailed braids in your hair now it's down and grown out. You always used to have blue bows in your hair, now you have whit ribbons on top and you dress in purple which is your new favorite color. You've grown a lot."

"Big whoop, so you notice…"

Kate looked at the rippling water and sighed.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well…I'm turning 13 soon….right?"

"Yeah, time sure does fly."

Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it does…I was just thinking about age differences in…well, love."

"Age differences in love?"

"Uh-huh. I was wondering what you thought was too much of an age difference." Kate said. Bo rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, no more than 5 years…and that's depending on the ages of the couple." An unsettling feeling of curiosity pricked him and he gave her a glance.

"Is this about Hugh? You guys are probably 3 or 4 years apart now. I don't see a problem with it…" Bo said and threw a pebble at the water.

"NO WAY! Besides, Hugh and the farmer's daughter have definitely got something going on between them."

"Kate, she's how much younger than you?"

"Not the point here!"

Bo sighed.

"Kate, you have to tell him how you feel or else he'll never know your feelings. You're really bad at expressing yourself sometimes."

"Well, excuse me! I don't think you have the right to talk to me like that! You only come and visit every once in a while!" Kate stomped over to the other part of the forested area.

"Kate…" Bo sighed and came beside her.

"Kate I-"

"You're not coming back after today, right…? I heard today was your last job here. Everything has been improved so well so our land no longer needs your services…"

An awkward silence fell between the two. It was true, all the jobs that carpenters were needed for had been finished.

"And that'll be it…I won't see you anymore. You won't come around anymore."

Kate stared at the huge tree before her, the tree rumored to have Harvest Sprites living in its trunk.

"I don't want you to forget me, Bo." She whispered and turned to him with a sorrow-stricken face.

"Forget you?"

"The name of this place is Forget-Me-Not Valley. Yet, out of every land in the world, this place is the most forgotten. Here and everyone who lives here." Kate started to wipe at her eyes. Bo held onto her hands firmly and she slightly looked up at him.

"Kate, I would never forget you…you're the most craziest, daring, and off-beat girl I know."

"Oh…thanks."

"And, I admit, the prettiest." Bo said with a blush which Kate returned.

"Besides…" Bo began and pinched Kate's nose.

"You won't forgive me if I don't come back…right?"

Kate's eyes widened and suddenly started slapping away Bo's hand.

"You think you know everything, huh? Geez, you frustrate me to no end."

"I'm serious though. I plan on coming back to visit you. It was my plan since I found out about this last job."

"Really!"

"Yes. And this time, maybe bring you back to Castanet. Only for some sightseeing…nothing more." Bo said and Kate tackled him.

"YES! A thousand times yes!"

"Hey, get off! You're acting like I gave you a blue feather!"

This statement caused both of them to blush and Kate immediately started to wail on him.

"You idiot! You don't just go ahead and say things like that. You're embarrassing."

"OUCH! What's embarrassing is this maid's outfit!"

"Well good, because you're not ever getting your clothes back ever!" Kate yelled and Bo was so startled that he could only gawk at the girl.

"Don't even joke like that!"

"_WHO SAYS I'M JOKING?_"

For the rest of the night, Kate was content on throttling Bo. A.K.A: the love of her life.

And, well, what happens next is for you readers to imagine ;).


End file.
